The Queen's Takeover
by Dan Sickles
Summary: Bankrupt businessman Ned Stark's mysterious death has left his family disgraced and penniless - but wicked CEO Cersei has plans for his daughter Sansa! This is an AU Game of Thrones story, set in the dog-eat-dog financial world of modern London. Rated T for adult situations and sex to follow!


THE QUEEN'S TAKEOVER

 _An AU Game of Thrones story set in modern London. I do not own these wonderful characters. Please comment nicely!_

"That's the one." From within her long stretch limousine, Cersei Lannister pointed out the tall, red-haired girl in the necktie and plaid school uniform. "That's the one my son is going to marry."

Sansa Stark didn't see the older woman in the diamonds and furs. The windows of the limousine were tinted, keeping out the eyes of the curious and the glare of the late afternoon sun. All Sansa wanted was to get home to her tiny London flat and put her feet up in a nice hot bath. Since the scandalous death of her father the Stark family was penniless. It was only thanks to an academic scholarship that she managed to continue at the elite King's London Academy. And even then, she'd had to switch from a fine arts program to the secretarial course offered for girls in need.

"Don't let her see us," Cersei hissed, as her luxurious limousine trailed the poor schoolgirl at a safe distance. "Just keep us close enough to be able to keep an eye on her. It would be a shame if something were to happen to the poor girl."

Sansa didn't even see the two hulking youths who attacked her. They shot out of the alleyway on roller skates, their faces covered in pullover ski masks. One snatched her purse while the other struck out hard with his fist, knocking her to the pavement and splitting her lip. She sat up and began to bawl like a baby, forgetting that she was a Stark and an independent London girl.

"Are you all right, my dear?"

"I think so." Sansa knew her face was a mess, just from the way the stunning older woman was looking at her. Self-consciously, the girl reached up to push the disordered mass of her long red hair away from her tear-streaked and dirty features.

"Don't worry about how you look," the woman in the limousine snapped. "Are you hurt? Are any bones broken? If not, get off the pavement and come here. Let me look at your bloody lip."

Sansa did as she was told, climbing into the long black limousine without thinking who the lady might be or what she wanted. She wasn't stupid. She'd just been robbed, and she knew there were many dangerous people in London. But surely they didn't wear jewels and furs and ride in limousines with air-conditioning.

"There, is that a little bit better?"

"Much better, thanks." Sansa managed a shaky smile, even as fresh tears filled her eyes. She'd just lost all her money, and her family was far away in the north. But then out of nowhere this amazingly beautiful woman had come to her rescue. Having her face cleaned with moist hand wipes and a bit of antiseptic cream dabbed on her cut lip felt wonderful. It was really the sudden surge of gratitude that made her eyes overflow once more.

"None of that," the quick-tempered and bossy yet strangely motherly woman snapped, her big brown eyes shooting sparks. "Only weak women give in to tears. Are you weak, my dear?"

"N-no," Sansa stammered, swallowing hard and stifling her tears.

"Good. Now tell me your name and address, so I can drive you home. Or would you rather we go straight to the police?"

"No, no police!" Sansa's voice was stronger now. There was something about being around the tall, brown-haired woman with the flashing dark eyes that made her feel bold and independent. "There wasn't much money in my purse, and I really couldn't identify the men who attacked me. Besides, I don't want to worry my family. They've got enough problems as it is."

"I like a girl who stands on her own two feet." Unexpectedly, the imperious older woman put out her hand. "My name is Cersei, Cersei Lannister."

"I'm Sansa. Sansa Stark, I mean." Sansa blushed, knowing her father's disgrace and death had made headlines all over England.

"I see." Cersei didn't ask any prying questions about the Stark disgrace. Instead she just got Sansa's address and took her home. The limousine was so quiet and the ride so smooth that bruised and weary Sansa could have closed her eyes and slept. But just as her head grew heavy the limo stopped at her door.

"Here we are, sweetheart." Cersei was shaking her by the shoulder, a cool, mocking smile on her flawless face. "Sure you don't want to go to the police? I can come to the station with you, if you like. My name opens doors everywhere in little old London."

Sansa shook her head. "You've been incredibly kind and helpful, and I won't ever forget it." The young girl hesitated, then took a chance and kissed the rather haughty older woman on the cheek.

"Enough," Cersei commanded, her frowning features showing nothing but displeasure. "Get yourself out of my limo, girl. I've had enough Stark foolishness for one day."

"Thank you again, my . . . my lady." Sansa knew she'd been rude, but her feelings were hurt all the same. She crawled out of the limo and climbed the stairs to her tiny flat without looking back.

"Perfect," Cersei Lannister said, as soon as the Stark girl was out of sight. Hissing her orders to the driver, she leaned back in her cushioned seat and closed her eyes. Sansa Stark was perfect body and soul for the plan she had in mind. The girl was stunning to look at, with long red hair, ripe curves, and delicate features. Sansa was trusting and innocent, naturally affectionate and capable of great passion. Cersei would take great pleasure in molding her into a slave, one fit to serve the needs of a monster.


End file.
